


Charm

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Klaine, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 3 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "charm."Just a bit of best friends Kid!Klaine because I can.





	

Elisabeth Hummel always knew her son had, well difficulties, making friends. From the first time she took him to the playground he absolutely refused to play with the other kids.

At first she considered him having autism or aspergers syndrome, but none of his other characteristics pointed towards it. The doctors that tested her little boy told her that there was no medical reason for him to dislike or ignore the other children, so she let it go.

She still took Kurt to the playground and encouraged him to play with the other kids there.

Nothing worked, but Kurt was happy playing by himself, so Elisabeth was happy too.

Until one day, into Kurt’s second year of Kindergarden (still mostly friendless, but his teacher did say he sometimes played pretend with two little girls, and that he quite enjoyed participating when she sang with the class).

Kurt came home happier than she had ever seen him and told him all about a new kid that had joined their class mid year.

“His name’s Blaine and he’s really nice and polite, just like me, mommy. He said his mommy taught him to be polite. And he wears bowties with animals on them! Can I have cool bowties like that too? Please mommy, we wanna match!” How Kurt got that out in one breath is a mystery to Elisabeth, but she was overjoyed at seeing her son so excited about having made a friend, so she agreed to his request.

As the weeks passed Kurt and Blaine’s friendship grew closer, the two became inseparable in kindergarden.

After Kurt was once again done ranting about his adventures with Blaine that day, she suggested inviting him over.

That got Kurt squealing, and running around in excitement, looking like the 4 year old he was for once.

So Elisabeth searched for Blaine’s mommy’s phone number and called to see it they could find a day that worked for everyone. As it turns out Pamela (“Oh please, call me Pam”) Anderson was just as curious to find out who this mysterious Kurt was, so the women agreed to get together the following weekend.

The moment young Blaine Anderson in all his 3 (“And three quarters”) year old glory stepped into her house, she knew why this little boy was the one to finally befriend her son. Elisabeth had never met a 3 year old as charming as him.

It was really no wonder that he helped to draw Kurt out of his shell, as proven by the years that followed and the friends the boys made together and individually.


End file.
